


The Manager is a Dormant "Succubus"

by Eternal_Erotica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Erotica/pseuds/Eternal_Erotica
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko wasn't sure why she had this dormant succubus like nature...but she did and for some reason...Hinata Shouyou was the trigger.





	1. The Dormant Succubus is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko might be a bit OC, nothing too bad. She is not an actual succubus, but she acts like one towards Hinata.
> 
> Pairing: Shimizu Kiyoko x Hinata Shōyō

**Chapter 1: The Dormant Succubus is Born**

Shimizu Kiyoko was one of the most beautiful girls any guy from Karasuno High has ever seen. She was also smart, athletic and cool. Her slender body was described by many, including the female student body, as perfect. Her long legs, her smooth skin, her well endowed bust, her black medium length hair and gray eyes made her look like a model and the mole under her lips emphasized her beautiful face perfectly. She was by all means, hot.

She was also someone who felt a bit intimidating to approach. Her cool and calm demeanor made her both attractive and scary. Not that she was a scary person, but every time someone would try to talk to her, they would get flustered, stutter or back away from her.

Kiyoko, didn't let it bother her. She honestly didn't care how others viewed her. She knew who she was, although she honestly felt some of the things she heard about her felt a little exaggerated. She knew she looked beautiful, but she didn't flaunt it or constantly told people like some arrogant princess. She was fine with how her high school life has been and she honestly didn't mind it at all. She had her friends and occupied herself with being the manager of Karasuno's male volleyball team.

She did find the new freshman who joined the club unique in their own way. She was happy that the volleyball team were getting new members so she welcomed them all with a smile and a respectful bow. There was one new freshman that intrigued her a bit and that was the orange haired boy, Shōyō Hinata. He was energetic and always looked like he was having fun playing volleyball. She was glad a person like that was on the team. It brought up the spirit and cheerfulness of a team that was struggling to find members and trying to get back some of the old ones who left. She was also impressed with how high he could jump. When she first saw him do so, her eyes widened and her glasses fell down slightly. It honestly looked quite amazing.

It was then that Kiyoko discovered something inside her that she either didn't know about or laid dormant inside her. She was asked out by countless of people and yet none of them made her act the way she did when he triggered the secret emotion in her. Yet, this orange haired boy did...and he didn't have to utter a word.

**X**

The incident between the two first started during the team's first practice match as one, against another team, Aobajōsai High. Hinata had been struggling with nervousness and an upset stomach which resulted in many attempts by other members of the team to try and cheer him up, all ending with failure. When Hinata returned from the bathroom, he was still a nervous wreck. The team's Captain, Daichi Sawamura, tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work out and Hinata felt even more nervous. It was then, he asked Kiyoko if she could help out with the situation.

"Hey, Manager?" He approached her as Kiyoko turned her head towards him. "Do you think you can say something to him to...you know cheer him up...?" He asked her as Kiyoko tilted her head to the side to glance behind him over at Hinata. She looked back at him and gave him a slight nod. She didn't know how she would be able to help, but if the captain of the team needed her help with something, as the manager, she was obligated to fulfill his request.

She then slowly made her way towards him. Hinata frowned as his eyes roamed all over the gym. She could see how nervous he was and called out to him to get his attention. "Hey..." He turned his head as she stopped just in front of him. He looked at her with a slightly surprised face, probably surprised she was talking to him. Kiyoko calmly just placed a hand on his shoulder and told him with a gentle and cool voice, "I'm counting on you."

There was a brief pause before Hinata did something that surprised her. His face, no his entire head, became as red as she had ever seen on a person's body and she swore she saw a puff of smoke appear from just above his head. His mouth was gaped open and he trembled as well as Kiyoko backed her hand away from the freshman.

She wasn't sure what the reaction was or how she warranted it, but there was one thing running through her mind when she saw it. She found him cute...adorable and pleasant. In fact, she never found anyone to have all these emotions at once, yet he was able to do so. It made her, excited. It made her cheek get slightly warm. It made her feel something she never experienced before, but with her knowledge, she knew what it was. It made her aroused.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata...I didn't know..." Daichi started to apologize to the freshman as he wasn't aware at how bad he was with girls. He was going to apologize again, but then stopped when he saw Kiyoko raise her hand.

"I think I can help him." She suddenly said as Daichi blinked at her.

"Y-You can?" He asked as she nodded, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes. The game isn't for another 20 minutes, correct?" She asked him and he nodded. "Then that's enough time." She told him and then walked forward and grabbed Hinata by his wrist. "Follow me." She told him, but Hinata was struck again with another surprised reaction as he unconsciously followed behind her. Daichi watched the two leave the gym with a confused face, but decided to let the manager help the freshman out. He trusted that she knew what she was doing.

**X**

Hinata didn't understand any of this. His mind was all over the place and his body was so hot he felt like melting. He couldn't believe the situation he was suddenly in. There he was, inside what looked like to be a gym equipment closet, and was with possibly the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. Except she was doing something he never imagined someone would do to him. Not when he first started high school or before his first ever high school practice match...hell he didn't expect something like to happen to him at all. However, it was and it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced.

Kiyoko Shimizu, the manager of the Karasuno volleyball team, a beautiful third year girl, was giving Hinata Shōyō, a orange haired, hyperactive guy, a full blown blow job.

He heard her moan as she bobbed her head on his erection as he gripped one of the stacked blue gymnastic mats tightly, trying desperately to not collapse under the pleasure. He didn't understand why she was giving him a blow job. All he remembered was following her into the equipment closet and then suddenly getting pushed into the gym mats. He remembered vividly the feeling of her hands roaming against his shirt and down to his crotch as she quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and began licking his penis until it got erect. Once it did, she immediately began sucking on it and bobbing her head back and forth. Hinata couldn't help the moans and screams that erupted from his mouth the moment she started working on his penis.

He was in such a pure blissful state that his mind couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. Why was she doing this? Why with someone like him? Why would someone as hot and beautiful as the Shimizu Kiyoko do this to him? It didn't make any sense. However, at the moment in time, all Hinata could think about was how amazing his first ever blow job was and how warm her mouth felt. His face was completely red and flustered.

She made slurping sounds as she took in almost his entire erection into her mouth. Her nose would at times touch the base of his crotch as her tongue covered his entire length with her saliva. She moaned and flicked her tongue against the tip of his cock before going back down.

"S-S-S-Shimizu-senpai..." Hinata barely stuttered as she moved faster. That did not help him at all as her quickened movements made his entire body feel hot and the pressure in his stomach grow stronger. "W-W-Wait..." She moaned, ignoring his stuttering as she moved even faster. "Ahhhhh...S-S-Shimizu-senpai...ahhh...w-w-wait...I f-feel...ahhh..."

Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore and quickly took on of his hands and placed it behind her head, pushing her towards him as he released his sperm into her hot mouth. Kiyoko closed her eyes as she concentrated on taking all of the younger teen's semen. Some of his thick white cum escaped her mouth and trailed down the side of her mouth. She grunted as she felt his cock twitch insider her mouth as he let out powerful spurts, one after the other until his penis calmed down. Once she felt the last twitch, she waited a moment before pulling back and removing his penis from her mouth. She swallowed the remaining cum inside her mouth and wiped away the remaining semen from around her mouth with her hand.

She looked up at the boy and saw him panting and struggling to keep himself up as his knees shook. She wasn't sure what came over her. The moment she saw that adorable reaction, his red and flustered face and how cute he looked, sparked some sort of dormant feeling inside her. A sudden arousal that made her want to touch him, to do things to him that she wouldn't want to do with anyone but him. Almost as if he was some sort of reverse succubus for her. She didn't understand this feeling, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel him against her.

She took his hand and then suddenly pulled him towards her. She pulled him towards the floor as he was surprised by her sudden action as he hit the floor with a soft thud. His back was on the floor as he watched the beautiful older teen crawl over him as his face became flustered and red again. He couldn't believe such a beautiful and hot girl was right above him. Her silky black hair flow down the side of her face as she was giving him one of the weirdest smiles he ever saw. It was a smile filled with her arousal.

"Hinata..." She moaned his name which sent a chill down his spine. It felt incredible hearing his name come from the mouth of such a beautiful person. Her cool and mature sounding voice tingled his ears and he could feel his penis get erect once again, touching against her jacket. She giggled when she felt his erection twitch against her.

She straddled him and started to unzip her jacket. Hinata watched her with wide eyes and a flustered face. His eyes trailed along with her hand as the zipper moved down her body until it disconnected at the hem. He gulped in nervousness as she removed her jacket and then reached down her shirt to lift up slowly. His cock twitched in excitement as she stopped her shirt just under her breasts. She smiled down at him before removing her shirt with one swift motion. Hinata's eyes bugged out as he stared up at the white laced bra that the older woman wore.

She smiled at his reaction as his cock continued to twitch against her. She tossed her shirt to the floor next to her, next to her jacket before reaching behind her. Hinata's heartbeat was at an all time fast as he was about to see his first ever breasts. He heard a click and he held his breath as she dropped her bra onto his stomach. However, he didn't care about it as his face became such a deep red color that it almost looked like it was on fire. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. All he thought that was going to happen was being in his first practice match with an actual team. Yet, he was experiencing something as well for the first time and with such a beautiful person to boot.

His eyes couldn't be taken off of the beautiful and large breasts of Shimizu Kiyoko. It was his first time ever seeing breasts before and they looked as amazing as he thought they would be. He wasn't one who was like other boys his age. He didn't go after girls or ogled over their bodies, but he knew about it. A girl's body and doing something like this was on the mind of every young man in high school. He still didn't think that he would be experiencing this in his freshman year in high school, but he was and it was exhilarating. His heart raced even more when she suddenly started leaning back down towards him. Her breasts pressed up against his shirt, sending a shiver throughout his body.

"S-S-Shimizu-senpai...y-y-your b-b-b-b-breasts are..." She giggled at his nervousness. She rubbed her body against his, making him scream slightly in surprise. Kiyoko smiled at him and leaned her head down to his neck and planted a few kisses on it, making hims cream and shiver all over his body. "Aaaahhh..."

She giggled against his skin while giving him a few more kisses and then trailing her tongue down his neck. He moaned again as she began to rub herself on his body. His erection was sandwiched between her abdomen and his, getting stimulated by her movements. She gave his neck a few more licks before lifting her head and staring down at his face. She gave him a seductive smile. "Hinata..." The younger boy looked back at her and his eyes widened as she leaned down and kissed him on his lips before he could say anything back. He made a noise in surprise as his face got hot again.

Her soft lips were pressing against his and it felt incredible. Her warm wet mouth sent his own to another world, filled with pleasure and so much goodness that it felt unreal. He still believed this to be nothing but a dream, but it felt too real to be so. Part of him was glad that this was the case, however, another was just simply confused as to why such a bombshell of a senpai is doing this with him. He hardly interacted with her except for a few instances during practice, but it usually always ended with him nodding, stuttering or walking away with nerves at such a high level. She felt her moan against his lips as her tongue was asking entrance into his mouth. He quickly opened his mouth and let her inside. The kiss suddenly became 10 times better and Hinata reached a new state of euphoria that he didn't know existed.

Their lips danced with one another as she roamed his mouth, licking every nook and cranny. He moaned when she started to suck on his tongue and continued to move against it with her own. Their saliva mingled together even after she pulled away from the kiss. A strand of saliva was all that kept them connected with another before it broke apart as well. She had that same seductive smile on her face as she looked at him, licking her lips.

Hinata panted as he looked back at her. "S-S-Shimizu-senpai..." He moaned as she shifted her body a bit forward. She smiled at him and then lowered her breast down to her face. Hinata eyes widened again as he felt one of her pink nipples brush up against his lips, asking for him to put his mouth on it. Without hesitating, he quickly lifted his head and clamped his mouth over her breast and began sucking on her teat. Kiyoko moaned loudly when her breast was attacked his his warm mouth. She could feel him suck on her breasts with so much eagerness and force that it made her body feel both hot and aroused. The things he was doing was fulfilling that former dormant feeling she didn't know she had and it made her so overjoyed.

She took a hold of his right hand and moved it towards her other breasts and allowed him to grab a hold of it, giving it a squeeze. She moaned loudly as both her mounds were being taken care of by the orange haired boy. Hinata wasn't sure what the manager of the volleyball was going to do when he felt her grab his hand, but his face became red when he felt something soft against it. He opened one eye to see what it was and it was indeed her other breast as she moved her hand along with his to stimulate her body. She had her eyes closed as she allowed her body to give in to the pleasure he was giving her. It felt so incredible that it almost felt like a jolt of electricity continuously entered her body, making her feel so much bliss.

Hinata continued to suck on her breast and nipple, even adding his tongue to flick it against her nub. The taste of her breast felt so good in his mouth. He even tried nibbling her nipple, which earned him a loud moan from the girl above her. His cock twitched with excitement. His hand continued to massage her other breast as he pinched her other nipple in between his fingers, while also giving a light pull to stimulate her even more. Her waist rubbed against his as Hinata felt a wetness in her pants that wasn't there before. He wasn't sure what it was, but he didn't care for it at the moment and continued to suck on her breast.

He continued to do so for a couple of more seconds before Kiyoko pulled his hair back and he let go of her breast with a pop. He blinked at her in confusion as she panted while looking down at his reddened face. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her glistening skin made her look even more stunning. He never seen someone looked more beautiful than her and he was probably the only one to ever see her like this. His face became red again at the thought.

"H-Hinata..." She spoke as he jumped slightly at her voice.

"Y-Y-Yes!?" He asked quickly as she panted.

"I can't hold it anymore...I need it...I need you..." She moaned to him. Hinata was not sure what she was referring. "We only have about 5 minutes so...let's do this quickly..." She told him.

"D-D-Do what...S-S-Shimizu-senpai...?" Hinata asked as she smiled again at him.

"You'll see..." She replied and to his surprise, she lifted herself up from him and started taking off her pants.

"W-Wait Shimizu-senpai...I don't k-know if I'm r-r-ready..." He told her, but she ignored him and removed her pants, leaving her only in her white panties. Hinata blushed again, something he had been doing constantly now. She lowered herself down to rub against the underside of his length. Hinata groaned and moaned as he felt her wet panties rub against his erection, causing it to twitch in excitement. She didn't do this for long as she craved to have him inside her. She lifted herself up and hovered above his erection. She used one of her hands to move her panties to the side and lower herself down on his erection. She felt his mushroom shaped head touch against her opening, sending a jolt up her spine. Hinata threw his head back as he groaned at the feeling of his erection rubbing against her vagina. Their juices mixing together as she began lowering herself on to it.

"Ahhhh..." She moaned as she felt her walls stretch to welcome the intruder. Hinata gritted his teeth as he felt her tight walls wrap around his erection like a constrictor. It was such an unreal feeling that nothing could describe it. No pleasure he ever felt, whether it was the blow job, feeling her breasts against him or any volleyball game he had ever been apart of compared to this. It was just so euphoric. She continued to lower herself until she felt his cock make contact her her hymen. She didn't wait long until she pushed him past it. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth at the sheer pain of losing her virginity. She stayed still, shuddering a bit as the pain coursed through her body. Hinata was unaware of this as his mind and body were too consumed by the pleasure.

He didn't know why she suddenly stopped, but he hoped it wasn't because she decided to change her mind. However, the pleasure was just so great that he was completely lost in it. Kiyoko stayed still until she was able to withstand the pain. There was blood dripping down from her opening, but neither cared about that for the moment. Instead, Kiyoko finished lowering herself as she felt his entire cock fill her up completely. She could feel the tip of his penis hit against her cervix and she let out a loud moan in satisfaction.

Finally, the thing she wanted, the thing the dormant feeling wanted with every fiber of her being was finally inside her. It felt incredible. Her body shuddered with every twitch he made inside her. Hinata was so lost in the pleasure of losing his own virginity as well, especially with such a gorgeous person like Shimizu Kiyoko, his mind completely shut down and accepted the pleasure.

After a couple more seconds of enjoying each others warmth, Kiyoko began to move. She lifted herself slowly, all the way until just the tip of Hinata's penis was inside, before going back down. They both groaned as the stimulation they felt and wanted to feel it again. She moved back up and then quickly back down as she bounced on him, their flesh smacking against each other, making a noise that echoed throughout the equipment closet.

She began to ride his cock with a slow and nice rhythm. Their moans were in unison with her bounces as the two indulged in each other through the ancient dance known as intercourse. Hinata was simply lost in the bliss. He was having sex with such a beautiful woman and possibly the desire of many of the boys in school and he didn't even know what he did to get into this situation. However, he decided to just go with it and treasure this first experience of sex as if it was his last. His hands were shaking the entire time she bounced on him. He didn't know what to do with them, so he just had them resting at his side.

Kiyoko noticed his hands and how he wasn't doing anything, so she grabbed his hands and moved them towards her breasts. She placed them on her mounds and used her hands to make him squeeze her large breasts. She moaned in satisfaction at the feeling of his warm hands against her sensitive breasts. She wasn't sure what got over her, but she didn't regret what she was doing. In fact, she was more than glad she was doing this. It gave her such an incredible feeling that she didn't know she badly wanted. It was almost as if she was a succubus who laid dormant for so long and wanted to have sex so badly to help her with her needs.

She soon felt Hinata start to squeeze and move his hands on his own, making her moan in delight. She let go of his hands and just concentrated on her movement, trying her best to get the best pleasure she could from the younger boy. The sound of the flesh smacking each other and the wet sound of their juices mixing with every bounce echoed throughout the entire room, only being overtaken by their random moaning and groaning sounds. They continued their intercourse until they felt their orgasms start winding down.

"Ahhh. S-S-Shimizu-senpai...I feel something..." Hinata moaned as he tilted his head back, but continuing to play with her breasts. He felt a pressure similar to the one he felt before in the pit of his stomach. He was going to cum soon and he needed to let her know.

"Me...too..." She replied back with her own moan and rode his cock faster. Hinata began to worry a little about the possibility of him cumming inside her, but he was not in control and he honestly wouldn't be able to get her off of him. The pleasure he felt made him so weak, along with his nervous and flustered personality made him completely vulnerable right now.

Kiyoko continued riding him, going faster with each passing second as her orgasm was quickly approaching. Their movements soon began to get erratic. She could feel his penis twitch more often, telling her that he was going to cum any second now. He gave her breast a squeeze as he gritted his teeth and arched his back. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Shimizu-senpai!" He screamed as he gave his first thrust and released his orgasms.

"Hinata!" She screamed back as she felt his warm thick semen shoot inside her, coating her walls and entering her womb. Shot after shot of his white sperm erupted from his penis, filling her womb completely. Her own orgasm erupted at some point as his penis was coated with her cum, mixing with his as some of his semen managed to escape from her opening. She could feel her insides become hot from his climax and she shuddered at the incredible pleasure coursing through her body.

Hinata felt like he was on a cloud as his release was the most incredible feeling he ever felt. It was as if he died and went to heaven. Her walls tighten around his erection to squeeze him of everything he had and he welcomed it. He saw her arch her back like he did as he held on to her breast during her orgasm. He noticed her nipples twitching with excitement along with his bursts.

The two stayed like so until the last load of his semen came out of the tip and he relaxed his body. His hands fell down to his sides as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He felt Kiyoko's hands land in his chest to keep her up after such an explosive orgasm. She too was panting for air and her body slightly shook. She lifted her hand and tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at Hinata and smiled seductively down at him.

"S-S-Shimizu-senpai...why...?" He decided to at least ask her why she did this with him. She chuckled and continued to smile at him with those wet pink lips.

"Because..." She began and leaned forward more towards him. "...I wanted to." She then kissed him, surprising Hinata. She moaned in his mouth before pulling away. "So...do you feel relaxed...?"

"Huh...? Umm...I don't know..." He responded unsure as he continued to pant. She didn't respond back as she looked like she was waiting for the right answer to come from him. "...Yeah...I do..."

She smiled and kissed him one more time. She broke the kiss and lifted herself as his penis left her vagina, some of his semen oozing out of her. She then sat down next to him.

"Well...it's time to go back...otherwise you'll miss you first practice match." She told him with a smile and then went to grab her clothes.

"Ah...right...the practice match..." He propped himself on his elbows before getting to a sitting position. He looked over to the older girl and saw her begin to put back on her sweat pants. After a couple of more seconds to regain his strength, he went for his pants and started putting them back on. At this point, Kiyoko was finished dressing and started fixing her hair.

She then turned towards him and and to his surprise, she looked as if she returned to normal with her cool expression and demeanor. "Let's go, Hinata. The others will probably start searching for us if we don't get back soon."

"R-Right..." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Heck, he didn't know how she was able to return to normal after what they did. He felt really nervous on how to act around her now after what they did. He watched her head towards the door and quickly followed her. She suddenly stopped in front of the door, causing Hinata to stop as well. She then turned around and leaned towards his ear.

"Do your best...and you'll get a reward later..." Hinata's face got extremely red as she leaned back and smiled at him seductively before turning around and opening the door. She walked out of the equipment closet with the same smile. She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she didn't hate it. She loved it. She loved having sex with Hinata Shōyō. As if she was a succubus specifically just for him to grant her her desires.

This was just the beginning to their sexual adventures.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Night Before the Nekoma Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko wasn't sure why she had this dormant succubus like nature...but she did and for some reason...Hinata Shouyou was the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko might be a bit OC, nothing too bad. She is not an actual succubus, but she acts like one towards Hinata.
> 
> Pairing: Shimizu Kiyoko x Hinata Shōyō

**Chapter 2: Night Before the Nekoma Match**

Ever since that day, in the privacy of the equipment closet, Hinata Shōyō was a changed man. If that meant he was a nervous wreck and confused like a lost puppy, then yes, he was a changed man. Hinata never understood why Kiyoki Shimizu had sex with him. She never answered why she did it. He had more questions than answers and it made him nervous. He couldn't even be in the same room as her without remembering what they did. Just going to volleyball practice was a train wreck of nerves.

What made it worse for Hinata was that Kiyoko was...normal. She acted the same way she always did. Calm, cool and beautiful. Maybe the last one wasn't a way to act, but it was still a fact that she was beautiful and Hinata...well, he never thought his looks were bad, but compared to her, he never thought he had a shot. Yet, somehow, he found himself having sex with her not so long ago. It was all so strange.

**X**

Hinata peeked his head and observed the gymnasium for any sign of the black haired beauty. He sighed when he didn't see her. He walked in and joined the others in their practice. Hinata managed to participate in the practice without a sign of their manager. This confused him as she was usually always here, on time and ready to do her managerial work. He was a little worried, but he was just glad he was able to get some practice win, especially with their match against Nekoma, a school which had great battles with in their school's history.

Practice ended and Hinata was covered in sweat. He was glad practice allowed him to clear his mind and forget about what happened between himself and Kiyoko. He walked over to grab a water bottle when he heard the captain, Daichi, speak. He looked up and immediately choked when he saw Kiyoko carrying a box into the gymnasium. Nishinoya quickly patted his back to help him while asking if he okay.

"I'm okay...I'm okay..." He replied as he managed to catch his breath. He looked over at Kiyoko and she seemed to have not noticed him and his little episode. He watched as she picked something out of the box and it turned out to be their new uniforms. This put a bright smile on Hinata's face as he ran over to look at them, completely forgetting about how nervous he was around Kiyoko.

When Kiyoko handed him his uniform he took and thank her. He did have a small blush on his face, but she looked no different and proceeded with handing Kageyama his uniform. Hinata just didn't understand what was going on in her mind and it kind of scared him. However, it did make her attractive, he'll admit that much.

The rest of practice and clean up was uneventful, which Hinata was thankful for. He managed to finish changing and was heading out to meet up with the others. He grabbed his bike and ran up to the others to walk halfway with them before riding his bike all the way home. However, when he was halfway towards their destination, he remembered that he forgot something and quickly hopped on his bike and rode back to the locker rooms. He parked his bike out front, opened the door and headed to his locker. When he opened it, he found the contents empty, which shouldn't have been possible. He knew he forgot his bento, so why wasn't it here.

"This wrapping...it's cute..." Hinata's eyes widened as he recognized the owner of that voice. He turned his head to see Kiyoko standing at the door, a smile on her face and his bento in her hands.

"S-Shimizu-senpai! W-What are you doing here!?" He started to panic as she walked toward him.

"I was making sure no one left something behind when I found your bento box in your locker. I was going to head home and bring it back to you tomorrow, but I noticed you were coming back so I wanted to give it to you now." She answered as she raised her arms out to hand his bento back.

"O-Oh...I see...thank you..." He responded a bit surprised. Here he was thinking she was going to jump on him, similar to what she did in the equipment room, but he guessed he felt a bit foolish for thinking so. She acted normal, as if the incident never happened so Hinata figured it was just a one time thing. He did feel a bit disappointed about that, but he shook his head of such a thought and took the bento from her.

"The wrapping...is cute..." Hinata blushed as he saw the yellow colored wrapping with bunny pictures on it and felt embarrassed.

"Ah...well...you know...it's my little sister...she..." Hinata tried to find the words, but he felt so embarrassed to even come up with any.

Kiyoko observed him and felt her heart race once again. There he was. Making those cute reactions again. She couldn't help it. She wanted him.

Hinata looked up and eyes widened as Kiyoko pushed him against the lockers and planted her lips on his. His face became beet red as the volleyball team's manager attacked him with her lips. The soft and luscious lips of one of the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. She moaned against his lips causing a shiver to run down his spine. He stood still, not knowing what to with his hands or feet as he simply let Kiyoko ravage his lips with hers.

She pulled away and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Her face was flush and her clothes felt tight around her. She wanted him and she was going to get him. She lowered herself down and began unzipping his zippers. Hinata screamed in shock as she was once again fiddling with his pants.

She unzipped it and reached inside and grabbed his penis to give its freedom from the inside of his pants and boxers. She smiled seductively and giggled slightly at seeing his cock once again. It made her loins wet with excitement. Hinata was frozen. He had no idea what to do and simply allowed her to do whatever she wanted. He hated having no control over his body.

Kiyoko licked licked her lips and then leaned forward to plant a kiss on the tip of his cock. "I missed this so much..." He heard her say as Hinata squealed when her soft and moist lips ran down the side of his length. She flicked her tongue all over his cock, covering it with her saliva. Hinata gritted his teeth as he was experiencing another blow job from his senpai. She ran her tongue up his shaft and then proceeded to engulf his cock into her mouth, going all the way back down. Her warm mouth returned to wrap around his member as she began to bob her head.

"S-Shimizu-senpai...ahhh..." Hinata tilted his head back, hitting against the locker. He gave up on trying to do something as his body was just being unresponsive. He allowed Kiyoko to do whatever she wanted. It wasn't that he didn't like it. No, he loved it. This feeling was something he continuously always wanted to experience. He just wanted to know why she was doing this. Why was she doing this with him? It was all so just confusing.

Kiyoko placed a hand on his cock and stroked whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth while placing her other hand on his thigh, gripping his pants. For the past couple of days, she wanted to find some alone time with Hinata and perform sexual acts with him. However, there was never any time to do so. She may have looked calm and collected on the outside, on the inside, she almost melted when she saw him. It took all her strength to make sure she didn't collapse when her knees felt like jelly. This new sensation, this hidden emotion she felt was only because of Hinata. No matter who else it was, it was only Hinata that made her feel this way. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't care. She just wanted him.

She let go of his penis with a pop and stroked his length. "Hinata..." She moaned his name as he looked down at her with one eye open. "Does it feel good?" She asked him.

"H-H-Hai..." He whimpered out as she smiled at him. She went back to blowing him as her hand went down to her skirt and she began rubbing her crotch. She felt her pussy get so wet from the blow job and she desperately wanted him inside her.

She let go of his cock and stood up. Hinata watched her with an eye open as she pulled him toward the bench and sat him down. She then lifted her leg over his and sat herself on his lap, his cock brushing up against her panties. "Hinata...I want you...I want you inside me..." She whispered in his ear, grinding up against his cock and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"H-H-Huh? Umm...Shimizu-senpai...I..." Kiyoko shushed him with a kiss and lifted herself up. She moved her panties to the side and aligned his cock with her entrance, getting ready to have sex with the younger boy. "W-W-Wait a minute!" Hinata suddenly found strength in his arms and put them on her shoulders, making her stop.

"H-Huh? Do you not want to do it with me?" She whimpered with a pout. Hinata couldn't resist such an adorable face, but he knew he had to ask her. He may have been a nervous wreck, but he needed answers.

"N-No...I mean...yes...I want to...b-b-but...w-why...?" Hinata stammered as Kiyoko tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She repeated as he nodded.

"Y-Yeah...why are you doing this? Especially with someone like me..." He whispered with a frown.

"Some one like you?" She again repeated and his face got flustered, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's cause...you're cute..." Hinata wasn't sure how to respond to that. He felt embarrassed and a bit insulted by her comment, yet for some reason, in the back of his mind, he didn't mind it. "...and...I like you..." She blushed a little, averting her eyes from him.

"H-Huh? Y-You like me...b-b-but why...?" Hinata was so confused.

"Do I need a reason...?" She asked him, before kissing him and then inserting him inside her. Hinata moaned into the kiss as he felt the warm and tight constraints of being inside her. Kiyoko felt overjoyed at having his cock once again inside her. It fit so perfectly. The size, the girth, the way it touched her cervix. It was the perfect cock for her and she loved everything about it. She pulled away from the kiss and then started riding him.

Hinata moaned and shut his eyes. The beautiful manager of the Karasuno volleyball team was having sex with him. It was like a dream come true...if you were Nishinoya or Tanaka. However, Hinata was living that dream as she took his hands to put around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, giving in to the pleasure. She let out moan after moan and squealed whenever Hinata would clench her waist.

Hinata on the other hand was in a state of bliss that he barely comprehended what was going on anymore. He was lost in the pleasure of Kiyoko's insides and just followed whatever she wanted to do. "S-Shimizu-senpai..." He moaned her name.

"Kiyoko..." She responded, which surprised Hinata.

"H-Huh?"

"Call me Kiyoko...whenever we do this...I want you to call me Kiyoko..." Hinata was shocked by the two things she just said. One, she wanted to call her by her given name, something only lovers or people who are very close to each other do. The second thing was the fact that this was not going to be the last time they did this. She wanted to keep doing this. Not that he objected, but he wasn't expecting it. He thought he was just a substitute until she found someone else. Yet, she was basically telling him, at least that's what he thought, that she only wanted to do this with him. He felt honored, but still confused.

"K-Kiyoko...senpai..." He said. Even if she did give him permission to call her by her given name, he still couldn't get rid of the senpai honorific. It just seemed disrespectful to him.

"Yes...say that again..." Apparently, Kiyoko liked it.

"K-Kiyoko-senpai...ahhh..." He repeated as she let out a scream and tilted her head back.

"Yes...ahhh...so good..." He never heard her talk like this and he was certain only he has, making him feel honored, but yet again, confused. Everything about this confused him, but he knew he wasn't going to get any answers while they did this, so he just gave in.

Kiyoko stopped and moved her arms to her school uniform and unbuttoned the buttons on the jacket, revealing her white shirt underneath. "K-Kiyoko-senpai?" Hinata wanted to know what she was up to, but he soon got his answer as she removed the ribbon and then unbuttoned her white shirt. She stopped at the last two buttons before spreading her shirt apart to reveal her white bra, making Hinata blush more. She grabbed his head and pushed it in between her mounds. His voice became muffled as she started moving again.

"Ahhh...your cock feels so good, Hinata." He couldn't respond as her breasts muffled his voice. She pulled him away and took one of her hands to push her bra up, freeing her mounds from it. Hinata's eyes wandered over to her pink and hardened nipples, but only few a few seconds as she pushed his head back down to them. "Please Hinata..." Hinata knew what she wanted and opened his mouth to start sucking on one of her boobs. She arched her back and let out a satisfying moan as her entire body tingled in pleasure. "Ahhh! Yes! That's it!"

His cock hit her cervix with every motion down as every hit pulsed her arousal. She needed this so badly and she was just glad to have this opportunity again. They continued their love making for a few more minutes before Hinata felt his orgasm approaching. He pulled away from her breasts to warn her, but she quickly pushed him back into her chest. This worried Hinata as he knew very well what happens with unprotected sex. However, it became apparent to him that she didn't care. All she wanted was the sex and it slightly hurt him a little.

She screamed and moaned as she rode him faster. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock, telling him she was close to. However, that also forced his own climax to come. His cock twitched inside her as she slammed down one last time before letting out a loud scream as she felt him cum inside her. She also came as her walls squeezed everything he had pent up inside him since the last them they did this.

Hinata felt Kiyoko's hands weaken, allowing him to pull away and let out a scream of his own as they both went through their orgasms. Spurt after spurt of his cum entered her womb, not losing a single beat. She clenched his orange hair as she rode out her orgasm. Once hers subsided and the last of his cum shot out of his cock, did she relax her body and fell towards him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Both panted as Hinata sat still. His arms dangled next to him as both tried to catch their breath.

"K-Kiyoko-senpai..." Hinata said her name to which she moaned as his breath tingled against her ear.

"H-Hinata...that was amazing..." She told him and leaned back, staring at him. She leaned forward and kissed him, moaning at the contact of lips. Hinata still had questions, but forgot them as both sat there, in the boys locker room, trying to calm themselves down after a round of sex. What made matters worse...was that he had to wake up early for the match against Nekoma.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Day of the Nekoma Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko wasn't sure why she had this dormant succubus like nature...but she did and for some reason...Hinata Shouyou was the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko might be a bit OC, nothing too bad. She is not an actual succubus, but she acts like one towards Hinata.
> 
> Pairing: Shimizu Kiyoko x Hinata Shōyō

**Chapter 3: Day of the Nekoma Match**

Hinata was dead tired. The bus trip to Tokyo was not a pleasant one. He wanted to get some sleep, but everyone was so loud that it was just hard to do so. He leaned his head against the bus window as he saw scenery pass by.

His mind was jumbled with many thoughts, most of them were about Kiyoko. He still had many questions over why she was engaging with him in these, sexual situations. Even when he asked her about it, it gave him more questions than answers. Not only that, but she apparently found him cute. He found it both sexy and frustrating. Sexy as in, he heard the word coming from the mouth of the most beautiful woman in the world he ever saw. Frustrating because he did not want to be seen as 'cute'. It made him feel like some sort of child. He was in high school for pete's sake.

The bus came to a stop as it arrived at it's destination. Hinata didn't notice as his tired body and racing mind distracted him. He kept asked the same question, over and over again. Why is she doing this? He didn't complain, after it all, it felt amazing and he was having sex with such a beautiful woman, but he at least deserved to know why. A reason, other than him being cute, would ease his mind at least.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Kagayama asked Hinata, narrowing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows in annoyance. Hinata didn't respon, irritating the setter more. "Dumbass!" He shouted, jolting Hinata up to his feet.

"Sorry!" Hinata suddenly screamed. "I swear I didn't take the last cupcake!" Everyone on the bus turned their heads to Hinata. He paused and blinked a couple of times before realizing what had just happened. He felt his cheeks get red from the embarrassing situation. "Ah! No...I...I'm just a little tired..." The others shrugged and started to leave the bus, to prepare for their match against Nekoma. Hinata sighed as Kagayama grumbled in front of him, but Hinata was too tired to do say anything.

Hinata sighed as he was the last one on the bus. He grabbed his bag and started making his way towards the exit. However, he was not the last person on the bus. Before he went down one step, he suddenly felt someone grab his sleeve. He turned around and eyes widened a little when he saw Kiyoko. However, what surprised him was the sad look on her face.

"S-Shimizu-senpai...?"

"Kiyoko..." Hinata blinked.

"Huh?"

"I thought I told you to call me Kiyoko...when we were alone..." She pouted a little as Hinata blushed.

"Sorry...Kiyoko-senpai...um..are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine..." She felt a little touch at his concern. "...but what about you?" Hinata was slightly surprised she asked him that.

"Huh? I mean...I'm a little tired, but..." Hinata answered her. When she lowered her head deepened her frown, he worried he upset her somehow.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized, closing her eyes and taking a small bow. Hinata was surprised by this and waved his hands in front of him.

"Huh? Wait, why are you apologizing?" Kiyoko clasped her hands in front of her and shuffled her feet slightly.

"It's because of me you feel tired...right? I'm sorry." She apologized again. Hinata felt bad for making her look so sad. It was true that he was exhausted after what they did the last night, but he would never want her to look so sad.

"N-No, don't be silly...I just stayed up too long...it was my fault for not going to sleep earlier." He told her, trying to cheer her up. He felt relieved when he saw her give him a small smile.

"Thank you...you're really kind..." Hinata blushed as the morning sunlight peeked through the window of the bus and shined upon her milky skin. Hinata never saw something so beautiful. It made his eyes well up in tears, as if he was looking at a Goddess. "Huh? Are you okay? You're crying..."

Hinata gasped and shook his head while trying to wipe his the water from his eyes. "N-No...I wasn't I just..." He bit his bottom lip, pondering whether he should tell her.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, staring at him through her glasses.

Hinata blushed and looked to the side to avoid her gaze. "I was...I was just thinking of how b-b-beautiful you l-looked right now..." He muttered softly, hoping she couldn't hear. Kiyoko felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"T-Thank you..." She responded back and then smiled at him. Hinata blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Shimizu..." Sugawara climbed up the steps. "Ah, Hinata, you're here too. We're about to head inside."

"Right, we'll be right there." She responded. He nodded and descended back then to join up with the others.

Hinata sighed. "Well, I guess we should get going..." He tried to leave the bus agin, but Kiyoko grabbed his sleeve. "Huh? Kiyoko-sen-" Hinata was suddenly dragged down with her to the bus floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt his face get red at their position. "K-K-Kiyoko-senpai...what are you-?" He didn't finish his question as she pulled him down towards her and kissed him.

Hinata's screams were muffled by her soft lips. It was happening again. Kiyoko was doing it again and he still didn't know why. He didn't know if he had the strength to do this and play the game against Nekoma. He wanted to protest, but not only did he not want to make her sad again, but it felt just too good. She moaned against his lips, sending a tingling sensation through Hinata, which went down to his groin as his penis started to get hard. He hoped Kiyoko didn't notice, but it was a foolish thought as he was basically pressed against her.

She broke the kiss and looked at him with lustful eyes. "Hinata...come...let's do a quick one...let me help you relax..." She told him. Unfortunately, this was doing the opposite. Hinata couldn't relax. Every time this happened, he felt his heart race.

"B-But...what about...?" Hinata wasn't sure if this was a good idea. The others were waiting for them and he was worried at how tired he would be during the match.

"Please...let me help..." She told him, narrowing her eyes and pursed her lips. Hinata gritted his teeth in frustration as she overwhelmingly defeated him.

"O-Okay..." He stuttered nervously. She smiled at him, placing a hand over his cheek to caress it.

"Don't be so nervous..." She told him and he gulped, but nodded softly. She then pulled him back down to kiss him again. She moaned into his mouth as she took one of hands to rub the bulge in Hinata's track suit. He jumped a little from her touch. She smiled into the kiss and began to lower his track suit and boxers with her hands. Hinata groaned when his member came out and was embraced by the cold morning weather. "Hinata..." She moaned his name, sending him chills.

"K-Kiyoko-senpai...that's..." He groaned and shut his eyes, relishing in the feeling her delicate hands rubbing against his cock. She giggled at how cute he was being. She pulled him back down to her, kissing him, keeping on hand behind his head and the other slowly reach down to her her pants and lowering them. She pulled her panties down as well and then placed a hand on his cock, lining it up with her opening.

They continued to kiss as Hinata entered her hot insides, both feeling incredibly warm in the cold weather. They both moaned at the same time when Hinata went all the way inside her, hitting her cervix with his tip. Kiyoko pulled away from the kiss and stared into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata..." She moved her waist a bit to tell him to start. Hinata groaned and closed his eyes. He had his hands placed by her sides and started to move. He pulled back and then pushed in. He noticed how hard it was to thrust in the small space they were in, along with not having the space in between her legs to move easily.

He had to use a scoop like motion at times to help himself out as both teenagers engaged in their love making. Kiyoko wrapped her arms around Hinata's back to help him push into her as she panted and relished in the pleasure. Hinata focused his mind on his thrusts. This was the first time he was doing all the movements as prior to this, Kiyoko took the lead. He still couldn't believe how amazing being inside her was. Not only that, but the brisk morning air just made the experience that much different. Every time he would pull out, the breeze would cool his member, causing chills to run down Hinata's spine. When he went back in, it was immediately replaced with her incredible warmth that made him melt inside her.

"Ahhh...Hinata...faster..." She asked of him. He wanted to go faster, but it was kind of difficult in the current situation. However, he wasn't going to let her down. Gritting his teeth, he did all he could to go faster. In doing so, his thrusts also became a bit stronger, surprising Kiyoko. She let out a squeal and laid her down, tilting it back. Her eyes shut tightly as the younger boy ravaged her insides. "Ahhh! That's it Hinata...haaa..."

"K-Kiyoko-senpai...t-this is...this feels amazing..." He told her as she agreed wholeheartedly. He continued thrusting inside her as the two continued their sexual adventure inside the team bus. They continued for several more minutes before Hinata felt his climax approaching. "K-Kiyoko-senpai...I'm...I'm cumming..." He warned her, but it it didn't matter to Kiyoko.

"M-Me too..." She replied back, clenching his track suit tightly. Hinata's moved faster, slamming his hips into hers. Kiyoko was the first to cum as she screamed and wrapped her walls around his cock. Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer and gave one final push before releasing his essence inside her. The two of them locked themselves in position as they entered a state of rapture. Kiyoko felt her insides get incredibly hot as his semen entered her womb. It may have been a bit cold, but right now, it felt like she entered a sauna.

Hinata continued to pump his seed into her until the last drop left the tip of his penis. Once finished, he gently fell on to her, placing his head in her chest. They both panted as Kiyoko wrapped her arms around the orange haired boy. She looked down at him and smiled. She ran a hand through his hair, which turned out to not be a good idea as Hinata felt his eyes get heavier. "Kiyoko...senpai..." He muttered and was about to fall asleep, but Kiyoko made sure to prevent that.

"You can't, Hinata." He muttered something in response and turned to put his face in her chest. She smiled, but she knew he couldn't fall asleep now. "Hinata...you have a game, remember?" That seemed to have woken him up as he lifted himself off of her with widened eyes and jaw agape.

"Oh no! The game!" He panicked. Kiyoko giggled before placing a hand on his cheek to caress it.

"I'm sorry...I got you even more tired..." Hinata blushed at her before turning his head and looking away, feeling embarrassed.

"N-No...I can manage...somehow..." He replied back.

"I see...then, let's go." Kiyoko told him. Both of them quickly redressed themselves. Kiyoko took a towel and wiped any evidence of their love making from the floor. Once she was outside, she tossed the towel into a garbage can and both of them proceeded to the gym.

When they got there, Kageyama looked pissed, specifically at Hinata. "Oi! Where the hell were you, you idiot!?" He yelled as Hinata jumped slightly.

Daichi also approached them, questioning why it took them so long. "What happened? You two took a while."

"Oh, I was help Ki-Shimizu-senpai with something. That's it." Hinata explained, rubbing the back of his head, blushing slightly. Daichi looked over at Kiyoko who nodded.

"Hai. There was something I needed a second hand, so I asked Hinata." She replied calmly. It still amazed Hinata at how composed the black haired beauty was.

"I see. Good job, Hinata. However, we need you on the court. You need to warm up, understand?" Daichi told him. Hinata nodded and ran off to get changed. The other two joined him as Kiyoko watched him from afar. She smiled warmly and felt her cheeks blush as she clenched the hem of her track suit.

"Cute..." She whispered before moving on ahead with her managerial duties.

**X**

Kiyoko frowned when she saw how dejected Karasuno was. They fought a long and hard match with Nekoma, but they couldn't come up with a victory. She hated when they lost. Almost as if they always lost something more important than the match.

The one person she was worried about the most was Hinata. She couldn't help, but blame herself for his performance. He did find a new sense of adrenaline while playing, but even she could tell he was a bit sluggish. She didn't understand what this feeling was whenever she saw him. It was so strange. She enjoyed the sex and everything, but it was the reason why she was doing it, confused her. However, it didn't look like Hinata was opposed to it. He just wanted to know why she was doing this. She wish she could answer him, but she couldn't come up with the actual reason why. She knew it left him confused, but she needed time, to figure everything out.

As she watched the team enter the bus from her seat, she frowned, but continued writing stuff down for the team's journal. When a lock of orange hair caught her eye, she gulped and felt her cheeks get a bit red. As he approached her seat, she tooka deep breath and spoke to him.

"Hinata?" Kiyoko's soft and gentle voice made it's way to Hinata's ear. He stopped and turned to her. He felt his heart race a little, wondering what she wanted. She gently patted the seat next to her. "Want to sit here?" She asked him. This became a shock to most of the team as they all let out gasps.

"N-No way...Kiyoko-san is asking Shoyou to sit with her?" Nishinoya exclaimed in complete shock.

"W-Why? She never asked anyone else to sit with her?" Tanaka was equally shocked.

Almost all the other members of the team expressed their reactions as they turned to look at Kiyoko, then at Hinata, waiting for his answer. When they saw him, he was a complete mess. His face was deep red, his body shook and couldn't mutter a coherent response. 'N-No way...she wants to do it now? With everyone here!? B-But...I...I...I don't think I can do something like that...plus I'm also dead tired...'

Kiyoko noticed everyone's reaction, including coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, who were both curious about the situation as well. "Hm? What?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious tot heir reactions. "I noticed Hinata was a bit tired so I just wanted to check on him." She responded, tilting her head.

"Now that you mention it." Daichi spoke up. "Hinata did seem more tired than usual. Maybe it is best to check on him. Good thinking, Shimizu." Daichi nodded his head in approval.

"O-Oh...yeah...I guess that makes sense..." Tanaka muttered, scratching his bizzcut.

"Then if I was super tired, would you let me sit next to you, Kiyoka-san!?" Nishinoya jumped up, raising a hand.

"No." She replied instantly. It was a devastating defeat for Nishinoya as he slumped down in his seat.

"Why...?" He muttered.

Kiyoko turned her head to Hinata. "So? Let me make sure you're okay, Hinata." Hinata gulped, looking back at the others.

"Go." Ukai spoke. "You did seem to not be at your best today."

"Lucky Shoyou...you better be grateful for this opportunity!" Tanaka growled.

"Just sit down." Daichi sweat drop as Tanaka grumbled and did as the Captain asked.

Hinata gulped before nodding and setting his bag by his feet and sitting down next to Kiyoko.

She smiled at him before leaning towards him, brushing her shoulder against him. He jumped at the contact. 'Oh no...she's gonna try something...I'm too tired to...'

"Relax." Hinata made a noise in surprise at her voice as he turned his head to her. "I'm sorry...you look so tired...just go to sleep, okay?" She smiled warmly at him, tilting her head cutely. Hinata felt his head explode at the way she looked at him. He fell unconscious as he laid his head on her shoulder. She smiled as soon enough, Hinata fell asleep. She closed her eyes and continued writing in the journal, while the orange haired boy slept next to her.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Do Your Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko wasn't sure why she had this dormant succubus like nature...but she did and for some reason...Hinata Shouyou was the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu Kiyoko might be a bit OC, nothing too bad. She is not an actual succubus, but she acts like one towards Hinata.
> 
> Pairing: Shimizu Kiyoko x Hinata Shōyō

**Chapter 4:  Do Your Best**

"Alright, practice is over! Time to clean up!" Captain of the Karasuno Volleyball team announced as he received a chorus of 'yes' from his teammates. Everyone began cleaning up the gym, all with thoughts of the upcoming match tomorrow. It was the first match of the Interhigh Preliminaries and everyone was nervous.

Once everyone cleaned up the gym, their coach Akai, gave them some wise words as the entire team gathered around him. "...I've got nothing more to say, rest up for today." He told them as they all collectively nodded and shouted 'yes' to him.

Hinata sighed, feeling tired. His mind constantly thought back to Shimizu Kiyoko. Just what was his relationship to her now? Were they friends? 'No, friends wouldn't do all that kind of stuff...' He shook his head. 'Are we...dating? T-That means we're boyfriend and g-g-g-g-girlfriend, no?' His face became red and blew up at the thought, surprising Asahi who was right next to him.

"H-Hinata! Are you okay!?" He shouted in concern. Hinata's face cooled down as he turned to him and shook his hands in front of him.

"I-I'm fine! I just need to get some water! Yeah!" He told him and ran off to grab a water bottle. He raced over and grabbed the bottle. He drank the water, but his thoughts continued to go back to the beautiful manager of the team. 'N-No way...someone like her...nah...but...all the stuff we've been doing...that's what lovers do, don't they?' He stopped drinking the water and accidentally yelled out his thoughts. "THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"

"What the hell are you shouting for, you idiot!?" Kageyama yelled. Hinata jumped in surprise and turned towards him. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Ah! No I...it has nothing to do with you, Kageyama!" Hinata shouted back.

"Huh!?" He growled, glaring at the shorter boy.

"Oi, stop fighting! If you're done cleaning up then go home and rest up!" Daichi shouted at them.

"Ah! Hold on a minute! I think there is still one more person who has something to say." Daichi turned his head in surprise to Takeda-sensei.

"Huh? Sensei?" Takeda smirked at him before looking in the direction of Kiyoko Shimizu. The whole team walked over to the teacher, wondering what he was talking about.

"Take it away, Shimizu-san!" He announced as Kiyoko shyly stood just a bit behind him, fidgeting slightly and twirling her fingers. A red blush stained her cheeks. Hinata stared at her in awe, finding her to look absolutely cute at her nervous side. The others were either curious or excited by what she might do.

Kiyoko it her bottom lip softly before finally finding her voice. "I-I'm not all that good with words of encouragement...so...I..." She immediately walked over to a bag that was on the floor and took out what looked like a black colored banner. She then turned to Takeda-sensei. "Sensei. If you would..."

"Leave it to me!" He grinned with excitement as he took the banner and the two of them made their way towards the railing above the gym.

Once they were in place, the two of them spread the banner apart and showcased it to the boys downstairs. The banner was long and on it was written 'Take to the Skies! Karasuno High School Boy's Volleyball Club Alumni Association'

The entire team looked up in awe and excitement at the banner. Their bodies were given a rush of excitement at the banner and were thrilled to have it. "Who would've thought we had something like that!?" Sawamura grinned.

"Alright! I am feeling motivated!" Tanaka roared.

"Wait..." Daichi told them. "...I don't think that's all..." The team looked at him confused before following his gaze towards the manager. Kiyoko rested her hands in front of her legs and slightly fidgeted. She garnered her courage and looked down at the boys before speaking her thoughts.

"...so I...I just want to say...do your best!" She said with a large blush on her face. No one on the team had ever seen this side of Kiyoko. She looked cute and even more beautiful than ever. Once she said what she wanted, she quickly scampered away, climbing down and running out of the gym in embarrassment.

The third years were stunned at what they saw. So stunned, to the point that they shed tears at how courageous and gorgeous their manager was. "Shimizu!" Daichi cried as he couldn't help being emotionally at the effort she gave for the team.

Asahi and Sawamura did the same, crying tears of joy. Tanaka and Nishinoya were speechless as they looked like they saw a Goddess and cried as well. Kageyama and the other first years were surprised, but not stunned as their seniors were.

Hinata, on the other hand, placed a hand to his chest as his heart raced. He had never seen her like that and it was truly stunning. He had seen her in positions that would make any of his teammates flare with envy, yet, what he just saw took his breath away. She was absolutely beautiful. Never had he seen anyone more beautiful than her and he had seen her body before. Yet, the scene he just witnessed fully captivated him.

He wasn't sure what this feeling was in his stomach, but he wanted to see her again. His thoughts were taken away when he heard Nishinoya want the entire to team to give out a loud cheer. He quickly joined it, but his thoughts still went back to Kiyoko.

**XXX**

Hinata unlocked his bike as the others were already walking towards the school gate, preparing to go home. When he was bale to unlock his bike, he turned towards the exit, but stopped when he saw Kiyoko waiting under a light by the gym. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head and looked at him with a smile.

Hinata gulped as his heart beat against his chest again. The image of Kiyoko from before popped into his head and he suddenly felt even more nervous. He walked his bike over to her as she turned to face him. The two of them didn't say a word, feeling a nervous air around them. Hinata turned his head to the side in embarrassment, while she looked down at the ground.

"Umm..." She spoke. Hinata turned his head to her. "I...I hope you do well...tomorrow I mean..." She blushed as the feeling returned to Hinata's stomach.

"T-T-Thanks..." he replied nervously, his entire face red. 'Urgh...why is she so cute and beautiful...' Hinata groaned at his loss of confidence.

Kiyoko nodded. She looked at him and once again felt a strange feeling in her chest. Every time she saw him look like this, his face red and nervous, she got this weird feeling in her chest. A feeling of wanting to smother him and touch him. She didn't understand it, but she wanted to feel his warm skin against hers again.

However, she knew she had to resist. He had a big game tomorrow and he needed his rest. She did have a concern and it was based on what he yelled out previously in the gym. He was confused by something and she figured it might have concerned her. "H-Hinata...I...what you shouted before..."

"Huh?" The younger teen was confused for a second before realizing what she was talking about. His face got red and he looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "O-O-O-Oh...that..."

"I'm sorry if I'm assuming wrong, but...were you confused about...us?" She asked him. Hinata was amazed at how perceptive and a good guesser she was. It was almost like she could read his mind.

"N-N-No! That's not..." Hinata stopped himself when he looked at her worried face. He couldn't lie to her. He let out a sigh. "...sorry...I...I'm just confused...about all of this...I mean...what we've been doing...isn't that something moms and dads do? I mean..." Kiyoko stared at him as he tried to find the right words. She did find his example cute and innocent, which made her feel warm inside. "...and I just...I'm just so confused..."

She smiled at him while he slumped his shoulders and head. "Hinata..." The younger boy lifted his head and was caught by surprise when Kiyoko leaned forward to kiss him. Hinata stood there like a rock. His entire body felt numb except for the warm touch of the beautiful girl's lips. She pressed herself against his body and moaned into his mouth. Hinata still didn't move.

She pulled away and smiled at the blushing and flustered boy. "K-Kiyoko...senpai...I...I...ummm..." Hinata was too flustered to come up with a coherent response to her kiss.

"Hinata..." She slowly took his hand in hers. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"H-Huh?" Hinata stood there with his mouth open. He thought his ears were deceiving him. Kiyoko blushed softly, looked down to her shoes and tucked her hair behind her ear. She peeked over at the young boy, waiting for his answer. Hinata was still unsure if he heard her correctly. Sure, he was the one who told her he was confused by their relationship, but he never expected her to ask him to be her boyfriend. Granted, they already were in a relationship that transcended that of mere boyfriend and girlfriend, but it still was a shock for him. He was never in a relationship. He was the most shy and timid guy you would ever meet. He never thought he would be asked to be someones boyfriend, especially not from someone as beautiful as Kiyoko Shimizu.

"Hinata?" She called him softly. Hinata was snapped from his thoughts and looked at the girl. She had a look of worry on her face. Hinata gulped as he clenched his fists.

"H-Hai! I-I-If you would t-t-take me!" He replied back as politely as humanly possible, lowering his head as well. Kiyoko giggled and gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen on anyone. Her beauty stunned him, almost as if there was an angelic glow around her. She gave off this warmth that Hinata couldn't explain. It was like being in the presence of an angel. An angel that was now his girlfriend.

"Hai." She responded with a smile.

Hinata was flustered again. He was now in a relationship with the most beautiful girl in his school. She was his manager on the team and it felt like he was the chosen one. The one who got to be Kiyoko Shimizu's boyfriend. 'This is like a dream...but it's not...I wonder how the oth-' However, it was then that he realized something. How was he going to explain any of this to the others. He knew about Tanaka and Nishinoya's crushes on her and he was quite terrified at their reactions. In fact, he was scared of what the reactions of all his teammates was going to be.

"Hinata...let's keep our relationship a secret, okay?" As if she read his mind, Kiyoko answered his question. Hinata looked at her and was amazed at how well she already knew him. Yet, he didn't know much of her. She was kind of an enigma to him.

"S-Sure..." Hinata could only nod as she gave him a smile. She then grabbed his hand in hers and started pulling him towards the side of the gym. "Huh? Kiyoko...senpai?" He didn't know what she was doing, but he had a hunch. She positioned him just in front of the wall and laid her lips on his. The boy gasped in surprise as she moaned into the kiss. He could feel her soft hands grab onto his jacket and roam down across his body. It sent shivers down his spine as he was making out with his now official, yet secret girlfriend.

She pulled away softly and whispered his name under her warm breath. "S-Shōyō..." Hinata immediately blushed when she called him by his given name. "It was spine tingling to hear a girl say his given name. She kissed him again, giggling at his reaction, despite feeling a bit nervous at calling him by his name. This turned her on once more.

She slowly ran her fingers down his stomach and landed in the center of his pants. Hinata noticed this and felt his face get hot as she slowly lowered his pants a bit. Once they were down, she reached into the hole of his boxers and took out his cock. She smiled at how ready it was for her and tucked her again, before beginning to lick his cock.

Hinata groaned as her warm tongue circled around his cock's bulb head before trailing down his shaft. She circled around to the other side, go up and down his member before going back up to the head and gently sucking on it. "Hnnngggg..." Hinata was amazed at how well she had become. Her technique was more sophisticated. It was on a totally different level compared to the first time she gave him head.

"Hmmm..." She moaned, her warm mouth over his penis.

Her silky black hair bounced a bit with every bob of her head. Her glasses slightly fogged up as both of their bodies were currently immune to the cold. The heat their bodies produced warmed the duo up through the sexual act.

After about a couple more minutes, Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ahhhhh...K-Kiyoko-senpai...I'm...I'm cumming..." Kiyoko opened her eyes to look up at him and sped up. This made the boy groan in delight as her quickened motions made it unbearable for the orange haired boy to hold on any more. "Ahhhh!" He shouted as he released his cum into her mouth.

Kiyoko moaned as the hot liquid forced its way into her mouth and down her throat. She was amazed at how good it felt to have his hot semen go down her esophagus in the chilly night. It felt ten times better than normal. Hinata subconsciously put his hand on the top of her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He did, however, make sure to not grip her locks tightly. He held her in place as he unloaded everything.

He eventually let go as his orgasms died down and leaned against the wall, slumping slightly. Kiyoko felt disappointed that his spurts of cum ended, but stayed put. She didn't want to leave the incredible sensation she felt at the moment. However, when she felt the cold start hitting her cheeks again, she reluctantly pulled away. Once his penis left her mouth, she wiped any remaining semen around her lips with her fingers, before salvaging back into her mouth.

She looked up at Hinata who was still trying to catch his breath. She smiled at him before standing up and putting his penis back in his pants. They both looked at each other and her warm smile made him blush in embarrassment once again.

"Shall we head home...Shōyō?" She asked him and he nodded with a flustered face. She smiled again and reached for his hand. She took it in hers. The touch felt incredible. They were fairly bigger and stronger than hers, but it warmed up her own hand, to which she was happy. They were also a bit clammy, but she knew Hinata was most likely nervous at the contact. A reaction she found to be cute and adorable. Two things she loved about him.

"H-Hai!" He replied back as the two began walking towards the gate. Hinata's bike to his left and her hand in the other, they departed the school. Their secret relationship was one that made Hinata the luckiest guy in school as well as the biggest target of the male student body. However, with her hand in his and the close proximity of such a beautiful girl distracted him from such thoughts. Right now, he truly believed he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Kiyoko felt lucky as well. However, some thoughts lingered in her. Why did she act like this with Hinata? She had met many guys, was asked out on dates by many guys and rejected all of them. Yet, what made Hinata different? She didn't know. Her body just reacted in such a way she didn't think was possible for her. Despite these thoughts, she was actually happy about this. She really did like Hinata. She found him cute and his personality to be adorable. She wasn't sure why he was different, but she didn't regret starting a relationship with him, even if it was a secret one.

She eventually shook away the thoughts and enjoyed the moment as the two of them continued down the path

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
